1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of efficiently reporting User Equipment (UE) transmission power and an apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of reporting UE transmission power including a variation factor of maximum transmission power of a UE, and an apparatus thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide communication while providing mobility to a user. Research and development of mobile communication systems has resulted in mobile communication systems capable of providing high speed data communication services as well as voice communication services with dramatic development of corresponding technology.
In recent years, research and development of standards with respect to Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as one of next generation mobile communication systems has occurred. LTE is a technology implementing high speed packet based communication having a maximum transmission rate of approximately 100 Mbps. In order to achieve this transmission rate for LTE technology, various approaches have been discussed. For example, an approach of simplifying a construction or structure of a network in order to reduce a number of nodes located along a communication line or an approach for approximating wireless protocols with respect to a wireless channel have been discussed.
Meanwhile, from among an amount of bandwidth, a resource to be allotted to a data service is determined according to an amount of data to be transmitted and a channel condition, unlike a voice service. Accordingly, management operations allotting a transmission resource consider an amount of resources available in a wireless communication system, such as a mobile communication system. These management operations are performed in LTE systems, which are considered to be one of the next generation mobile communication systems, and a scheduler located at a base station of the LTE network manages and allots a wireless transmission resource.
LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) communication systems providing improved transmission speeds by combining various new techquies with an LTE communication system has been actively researched and discussed. Among the various new techniques, carrier aggregation is a representative example of newly introduced technologies. Unlike the related art where a UE performs data transmission and/or reception using one forward carrier and one reverse carrier, according to carrier aggregation, one UE may use a plurality of forward carriers and a plurality of reverse carriers in the carrier aggregation. Accordingly, unlike the related art, it is necessary to efficiently set UE transmission power for a plurality of reverse carriers. To do this, a UE should report the UE's maximum transmission power and available power.
Research and development of LTE communication systems allows for one UE to perform a dual mode function using a plurality of system modems. Furthermore, the UE may receive provisioning of separate services using different systems and the corresponding system modems of the UE. Thus, a UE should report a maximum transmission power and available power used corresponding to each system used by the UE for scheduling.